George Coral
is the former leader of Mustard Cowboy.Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 1 Part 3Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 3 Part 5 Appearance George Coral is a blonde haired muscular man with a beard. He wears a pure gold necklace, and in first appearance, nothing else. Personality While he was the leader of Mustard Cowboy, George Coral was a proud man who showed off the wealth he had acquired due to his position in Lost Angels. He truly believed that the system he had built would protect him from anything. His greed also led him to create several loopholes for himself to hide the income he received from his side-businesses from the eyes of the military and the state. After losing his position, George has lost his dreadful and impressive aura, but not his greed, as his focus became getting revenge and becoming rich again. He collaborated with the intelligence operatives of the Legitimacy Kingdom in exchange for a handgun and a fake ID, feeling no obligations towards the group that had thrown him out into the streets. He has been described as having a weak mind and a lack of planning ahead. Background In the past, while achieving results as a member of the Capitalist Corporations' Mustard Cowboy and making a name for himself in Lost Angels's western financial district, George Coral ran a number of side businesses, using his knowledge of the military's "barriers" to create loopholes to hide the income. Around the time Quenser Barbotage came to Lost Angels, George Coral had five different homes in Lost Angels alone. Chronology Judgement -195℃ George Coral was in the rooftop pool on top of Mustard Cowboy's HQ when he received a report from one of his subordinates about the attack by Azul Hive that had led to losses of around four hundred million and the theft of a lightship focusing lens, as well as a request from management for 'Branch Manager Coral' to provide them with an appropriate explanation, together with everything leading up to it, including his side business. He received a chill as he grasped the situation and realized the system he'd built up would no longer protect him. Following the incident, George Coral was removed from his position as leader of Mustard Cowboy, but remained in the western side of the city. After encountering one of his former subordinates while lying in a trash heap, he voiced his intentions to get revenge on the ones who stole his stuff and yelled a challenge aloud. Immediately afterwards, Heivia Winchell obliged, ramming the stolen vehicle he was driving into the trash heap. Falling on the roof, George Coral fled from the vehicle and tried to make his escape across some nearby scaffolding but was knocked down then threatened by Putana Highball and her motorcycle. He was then captured by the members of Azul Hive.Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 2 Part 5 After providing the group with information on the underground tunnel network in the mountains, George Coral received a fake ID and a handgun in exchange.Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 2 Part 6 He later decided to steal the printing plates for a casino in order to take over their business, but found himself helping a nun, briefly passing Quenser and Putana as he did so. He took advantage of them setting off the building's fire alarm to obtain the plates, stealing their car for his getaway. Skills and Abilities Despite his former position, George Coral is fairly well-built, climbing onto a scaffolding in his attempt to escape the members of Azul Hive. References Category:Characters Category:Capitalist Corporations Category:Male